Walkabout
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "There is no destination on a walkabout. You just go." (IMPLIED INCEST)


Charlie went to Miles' bedroll half way through her night watch. He came awake quickly and quietly like the soldier he was. A slow, sweet kiss was their only greeting before Miles was on his feet. They collected their things, left their notes, and began walking.

They were walking away from the Republic. From its lies and its pain and its schemes that dragged on until you weren't even sure what had brought you in the first place. They hadn't signed on for this. Not for the war, nor for losing family, none of it. So Miles had promised they would leave.

They walked all through the night and well into the next day, stopping only when the sun was high in the sky. Distance was what they needed at first. Distance from the Rebels and Militia alike. Avoiding the Militia was harder now that Monroe had power but they managed. And when the pain became too much for one of them, the other was there to help. Some nights it was Miles holding Charlie through a nightmare. Other nights, it was Charlie holding Miles while he grieved. But as long as they were together they would survive.

West was their destination. Beyond that it didn't matter where they ended up. So long as it was a place where Matheson was a name like any other. Where any one that spotted them would simply shrug their shoulders and continue their business. "Somewhere without memories," Charlie whispered one night. Miles simply nodded.

And they made their way west. Sometimes they found horses or hitched rides on wagons but mostly they just walked. They avoided anything that even hinted at humanity. Militia outposts, Rebel camps, even everyday villages. No one could know what they were doing. If they needed supplies, they stole them. Never too much and always from those who could afford to lose it. That sometimes meant raiding the Militia but they were careful and Charlie's brand came in handy. As did her new, shorter haircut.

They snuck across the border to the Plains Nation and continued to avoid civilization. They were too close to the Republic to rely on any generosity. These people were at war. They would no doubt like to trade Charlie and Miles for peace with the Republic. Charlie liked the landscape though.

From the Plains Nation, they went south. It was a roundabout way of going but Miles had things he wanted to show Charlie. And if there was no destination, why should they rush to get there? Miles told Charlie about how Texas had been one of the largest states before the Blackout. He took her to old cities like New Orleans and told her all the stories he knew of the old world.

They spent a week at the ocean. Charlie loved playing in the waves during the day and at night they slept in the sand. Miles refused to have sex on it though. "You get sand in weird places," he explained.

Charlie just laughed. "I want a beach home," she declared one day as she was lying in the sun. "A home by the sea." She glanced at Miles. "Can we do that?"

Miles smiled at her. She had exhausted herself chasing the waves and the animals. She looked cute in the dresses she wore these days. They had sold their old clothes from the Republic once they made it to the ocean. Something in Charlie said it was time to let go. Miles just followed her lead. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll build you a home on the moon, honey."

"Not the moon," Charlie said. "Just a house by the waves."

Miles looked thoughtful. "I suppose we could do that," he nodded. "Is that what you want? A house by the sea? You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Charlie agreed with a dreamy sigh. "A house where we can wake to the sea each day and the kids can play in the water."

"Kids?" Miles repeated quietly.

Charlie looked at him. "If you want," she whispered.

Miles' smile warmed her to her toes. "I want," he nodded. He stretched and looked back at the water. "So we'll have a home on the water and children to fill it. Somewhere warm though. I'm tired of being cold."

"What about here?"

"Nora was from Texas."

"Not here. West coast?"

"West coast. California."

That was their last night on the beach. They next day they packed up their things and started walking again. They walked into the Wastelands hand in hand. Miles took her to the Las Vegas strip so she could see the pretty signs. She enjoyed the tales he spun about Sin City. It seemed almost like a fairy realm to her. Something not quite real but it sounded wonderful anyway.

The Wastelands were kinder than they expected. The people were rougher than in the Republic with no stable government. But they weren't completely uncivilized. As long as travelers paid their bills and minded their manners, harm was unlikely to come to them.

Charlie nearly asked if they could stay there. People were kind to them. They treated Charlie and Miles like any other married couple. Just two people searching for a place to put down their roots. Their names, their pasts, none of it mattered. They were just Charlie and Miles. And that was nice. But Charlie couldn't get the sight of the ocean out of her head. So they thanked each village kindly and walked on.

Southern California held what they wanted. Charlie knew it as soon as she saw the waves. "Here," she declared. "This is home."

Nora mopped her brow as she stood in the California heat. She had been away from the south too long. In her teen years, this heat would have been nothing to her. Now she felt like she was roasting.

But heat or no heat she had a meeting to get to. Nora was about to start back on her work when a very familiar voice rang out. "Benny? Danny? Where did you two go? I've got work for you!"

A pair of twins with dark hair and blue eyes darted past her to the black smith's shop where Miles Matheson was standing in the doorway. Nora watched as Miles crouched at their level to talk to them. They must have said something entertaining because Miles laughed. It startled Nora. She wasn't even aware Miles *could* laugh.

Miles handed them a package and gave them instructions. Nora realized they must have been delivery boys for their parents. And looking at their eyes, she had a pretty good guess as to who their mother was. Miles got to his feet as they darted off once more. "Daddy!" a voice called. "We brought you things from the sea!"

Charlie was trailing behind a young girl, carrying another child on her hip. Nora was impressed that Charlie managed to keep the kid balanced with her pregnant stomach. Miles smiled at the girl that had called out and lifted her into his arms. Nora was willing to bet that they lived by the sea as the girl's barrettes were made from seashells. The family sort of huddled together to talk about…actually, Nora wasn't sure what the conversation was about. But they certainly seemed happy.

Miles happened to glance over and caught Nora's eye. Nora had so much she wanted to tell him. All about the war and the power and what had happened with Monroe. But as she looked at him, Nora realized none of that was important. Miles had a new life now and it made him happy. SO she just nodded with a smile. Miles nodded back. Nora shouldered her pack and turned away from the scene. She had a meeting to get to.


End file.
